Cooling Down
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: "They can't keep us locked in here forever!" Janeece comes up with a way of resolving the issues between Rob and Karen. Karen/Rob. Rated T for potentially romantic content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

_**This is yet another new idea I had, which came from a line of dialogue in my head when I woke up this morning. I think this is going to be a two or three part story, though don't hold me to that.**_

_**In relation to the WR timeline, I pictured it being an additional scene during S7e6, sometime after this conversation:**_

**Rob:** Karen, is what I've done really so bad or are you just angry with every man in the world because of Charlie?

**Karen:** You're out of order!

**Rob:** _You're_ out of order!

_**The pairing is Karen/Rob, naturally! I'm still far too obsessed with them to be able to write anything different! **_

_**Apologies to those of you who are waiting for updates on my other stories. I do have them written but I'm having some technological issues currently. I will try to update as soon as I can.**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Leanne xx**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Waterloo Road. So don't sue me! :)**

* * *

**Cooling Down**

**Part One**

"Is Karen busy?" Janeece looked up from a pile of folders to see Rob stood in the doorway. She sighed theatrically, able to tell from his tone that he and Karen still hadn't managed to put aside their differences. However entertaining she'd found their fights at the beginning of term, now she relished the prospect of a day when she didn't go home with a headache.

"She's not in a good mood," The secretary warned him, picking up a nail file and beginning to attack a rough nail.

Rob grimaced at her words, "What's new these days?" He commented ruefully, "I'll take my chances." He moved past her and into the office.

"Karen?" The headmistress sighed, barely turning away from where she was pouring herself a coffee to look at him. She'd spent the past hour and a half silently fuming; it hadn't made her anger towards him abate any and now seeing him stood there just continued to make her temper flare.

"What can I do for you?" She asked in a clipped tone, picking up a pen and scribbling something on a post it note before sticking it to a manila folder. "One moment," Karen added before he could speak. "Janeece?" Her secretary poked her head around the door, "Can you hand these out to all staff, I need them signed and handed back in by Friday." The three of them all knew Karen was inferring she wanted some privacy.

"Yes Mrs Fisher," Janeece said taking the folder from her, and exchanging a sympathetic look with Rob. The door shut quietly behind them, and Karen turned back to address Rob. "So, I assume there was something you wanted?"

Rob inwardly sighed at her attitude towards him, although he knew after earlier he couldn't blame her. He hadn't meant to bring Charlie up but Karen was being so infuriating, that the words tripped off his tongue before he'd registered the implications they would have. "I wanted to ask if you could spare me for a couple of hours this afternoon." Karen didn't speak, just raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't look impressed as he'd predicted she wouldn't, but he had little choice. "You know I wouldn't usually ask but I've got something that needs taking care of at home."

"Rob I'm sure I don't need to tell you that when your personal life starts to interfere with your work – that's when we start to have problems," Karen's voice dropped a whole octave, pure jealousy coursing through her system like poison as the various ideas of what he could possibly have to attend to chased each other through her mind.

"Yes because it's not like this entire conversation is at all personal Karen," He answered back bitterly, marveling at the depths which women would go to in order to make themselves feel better. Rob mimicked her tone, defiantly meeting her eyes, though silently wondering if he was getting the same meaning from her implication. She knew how much he needed this job to support Aiden and she still wasn't cutting him any slack. "Just because of what happened with us you think you can-"

"There is no _us_; I told you earlier not to over think things," Karen interrupted, "I'd appreciate it if you'd take note of that because I'd really rather people not get the wrong idea about us. You are a married man after all." She forced the words out, her gaze dropping to a piece of paper, the words blurring as tears swam in her eyes.

"For your information Naomi and I are getting divorced," Rob told her bluntly, wincing at the little dig in her words. "I'm supposed to be meeting with the solicitors at half past two, but don't worry I'll change it."

Karen's cheeks flushed now, and she felt a painful ache settle somewhere between her chest and her stomach at the hurt look that flickered behind his eyes. "No it's okay," She answered, feeling about an inch tall. Rob didn't say anything, just looked at her for a few seconds before leaving, letting the door slam loudly shut behind him.

**-WLR-**

"Have any of you seen Karen?" Chris asked, as he walked into the staff room. Both Grantly and Eleanor shook their heads, immersed in a deep argument about politics and drinking tea.

"She's in 'er office but I wouldn't disturb her," Janeece said from the corner, looking slightly miffed at having been instructed to give Karen some privacy. She was disappointed at the prospect of not overhearing the conversation she was about to have, but it didn't matter. By the time she'd reached the end of the corridor she could hear her boss' voice, as clear as if she was sat right outside. Chris looked at her questioningly, "She's got Mister Scotcher in there."

"Ah," He didn't need to say anymore, understanding perfectly. Whenever the two of them got within about six feet of each other you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. "I take it that it's not going well."

"Well if you all shut yer trap's, we'd be able to listen!" Janeece complained bossily, and everyone fell silent as she opened the staffroom door a fraction. Above the sound of the boiling kettle they could all clearly hear Karen shouting, but were unable to make out Rob's response. Eleanor sniffed shaking her head, both at the lack of professionalism on Karen's part and the interest of her colleagues, going back to filling in a crossword. Suddenly there was complete silence for about a minute, before the sound of a door slamming echoed down the hall. "Something needs to be done about it," Janeece glanced at them all as though expecting someone to contradict her. No one did though, because for the first time they agreed with her.

"What did you have in mind?" Chris asked trying to keep a straight face. "Because we've all just seen what happens when they're in the same room."

"Not if they 'aven't got a choice in the matter," Janeece replied, the beginnings of a plan beginning to form. "Leave it to me," She tapped the side of her nose conspiringly, and tottered out of the room in her heels only to come back in a minute later. She walked over to Daniel, "You can help me," She said, nudging him towards the door. He looked weakly back at his colleagues, who just shrugged in a 'just do it' manner, before following haplessly in her wake.

**-WLR-**

When Janeece went back to her desk, Karen was nowhere to be seen and the secretary presumed she'd gone down to the canteen to fetch her lunch. She pulled a pile of letters towards her and began to address them. She'd been working for about fifteen minutes when her boss returned, carrying a tray of food. Karen barely looked at her as she swept into her office, and Janeece got up from her desk, hovering hesitantly in the doorway. "Mrs Fisher?"

Karen lifted her head out of her hands, "What is it Janeece?" She asked tiredly. Her eyes were slightly reddened and it was clear from her demeanour that she was upset.

"Don't shoot the messenger like," Her secretary babbled, idly wondering if it was such a good idea but dismissing the thought instantly, "But there's a bit of a situation, yer needed in the cooler." Karen opened her mouth to speak, when they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Quickly Janeece flounced out to answer it, leaving Karen sat at her desk.

With a sigh the headmistress stood up and made her way down to the cooler, mentally preparing herself for whatever crisis was happening now. A grin spread across Janeece's face as she left and she quickly tapped out a text.

**-WLR-**

"Rob, I was just looking for you," Daniel said nervously, fiddling with his tie. He'd spent the last five minutes wandering around the school looking for the site manager and had found him repainting some fencing.

Rob wiped his paintbrush on a piece of rag and laid it down on the grass, replacing the lid on the tub." Is there a problem?" He asked, frowning.

"You could say that," The maths teacher rambled, "Aiden's been sent to the cooler for fighting." He repeated the lie that Janeece had told him, not able to look at Rob incase his face gave it away.

"Again?" Rob answered exasperatedly, because it was the second time that day. This would really please Karen, he thought with a sigh. She thought the way Aiden had turned out was his fault anyway, and this wouldn't do anything to rectify that. "Thanks for letting me know. I suppose I'd better have a word." He followed Daniel back up to the school.

**-WLR-**

"Are you sure this will work?" Daniel hissed at Janeece, for the fourth time since she'd voiced her plan as they quietly pulled the door shut. They could see them through the thin pane of glass. Both Karen and Rob were stood just inside the room, glaring daggers at each other.

"Look yer sent to the cooler for disruptive b'haviour," She commented pointedly, beginning to get slightly annoyed at his reluctance. "What's more disruptive than all that obvious sexual frustration between 'em? If this doesn't resolve it, nothin' will."

Red-faced at her words Daniel nodded reluctantly; he could see she had a point but he was more than a little concerned about the consequences when Karen realised; after all, he hadn't exactly got off to the best of starts at Waterloo Road. "I guess you're right," He answered uncertainly.

Quickly they turned the key in the lock, and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

_Thanks for your reviews guys! Here's part 2 and I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as I did writing it. _

_After being hit by new inspiration, this story is going to be longer than planned (because I can't help myself :P) Also, for the purposes of this story the 'Jess finding out about Aiden and Vicki' hasn't happened yet' purely because it'll work better later on! All the more drama the better! _

_Please read and review :)_

_Leanne xx_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Waterloo Road isn't mine!_

* * *

**Part Two **

"What are you doing here?" Karen was startled as turned to see Rob in the room, and even more so when they both spoke simultaneously. For a second there was dead silence, in which they were both careful to avoid the gaze of the other.

"You first," Karen snapped irritable at coming face to face with him. After their argument she'd hoped not to have to see him again at all that afternoon, not to mention be alone in the cooler with him barely an hour later.

"Daniel told me that Aiden had been fighting again," Rob said, hiding a smile. Though he was still furious with the way she was behaving, he couldn't help but to feel something completely different to annoyance as he watched her pace the room; something which, despite their differences, the look in her eye caused a sudden warmth to flood throughout his body. "Why are you here?" He asked her finally, wondering whether she'd actually answer his question.

"Janeece made it sound like a bloody riot was taking place," She complained unguardedly, momentarily forgetting her anger towards him. Rob let a small chuckle pass his lips and suddenly she frowned. "Well since there's no problem here, I've do have things I could be getting on with." With an abrupt return to her previous manner, she didn't wait for him to speak, nor give him a backwards glance as she turned to leave. Karen frowned as she tried the door handle, to no avail. The door didn't swing open and she groaned as the realisation dawned on her that they'd been locked in. This day just got better and better.

"Do you get the feeling we've been set up?" Rob quipped, this time unable not to grin at their predicament. Karen wasn't as amused. Her response was unintelligible; a few muttered swear words as she glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"I'm glad one of us can find this funny," She snapped rounding on him furiously; she knew the situation wasn't his fault, but now his smart comments were starting to get to her. "It might have escaped your notice but I do have a school to run!"

"I don't know why you're taking it out on me," Rob retorted not altogether surprised, "It's not like I locked us in, and it might surprise you to learn that I'm no happier to be here either." He felt slightly uncomfortable, because the sharp note in his words had caused her eyes to mist over and her cheeks to colour slightly – whether that was from anger or embarrassment Rob couldn't be sure.

"Right, well – " Karen's voice came out small and unsure, and for a few minutes neither of them spoke, "They can't keep us locked in here forever," She pointed out eventually, breaking the uncomfortable silence that lingered between them, "I have a meeting at half past one."

At her words both she and Rob turned their heads to look at the clock on the wall behind them. It was still only 12:40. "Well we'll just spend the next twenty minutes sat in silence then, shall we?" He replied curtly getting up from the edge of the desk, and walking over to look out of the window, conveniently choosing not to remind her about the set of master keys in his pocket.

She gave an audible sigh, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Rob began to pace the room, and every time he walked past her, Karen couldn't help but to notice out of the corner of her eye. She was about to open her mouth and snap at his restlessness but picking up a book that was lying on the desk, he perched on the edge and began to read.

The minutes passed, every little thing irritating Karen. From the mindless ticking of the clock and the occasional rustle of him turning a page, to the constant thud of Rob's leg coming into contact with the table leg as he swung his legs back and forth. The silence was beginning to get to her as well; it was uncomfortable and she couldn't help her gaze occasionally straying to Rob, even though she tried to focus on reading the writing on the wall behind him. He looked up once, feeling her eyes on him and lifting his head to glance at her, a confused expression on his face. Karen's cheeks became flushed and she forced herself to ignore the twinkle that was always present in his eyes, going back to looking around the room until eventually she could bear it no longer. She toyed with a stray thread hanging from her dress, and cautiously cleared her throat. "Rob," Her voice was lower, and somewhat more human that it had been lately when in conversation with the site manager. "Can we talk?"

Rob finished the paragraph he was reading, closed the book and placed it on the table beside him, before acknowledging Karen's request. "Sure, did you have a particular topic of conversation in mind?" He said easily, in an unnervingly natural voice.

"That's not what I meant," She answered awkwardly, getting to her feet and forcing herself not to look away from him. "I meant about what's happening with us?"

"There isn't an _us_," He countered, getting up and walking away from her, "Wasn't that what you were so keen to impress upon me earlier?"

Karen inwardly groaned, having known at the time her words would come back to haunt her, because they usually did. It just wasn't quite this soon. "I'm sorry for the things I said earlier, for the way I've behaved lately," She apologised quietly, at the same time as silently praying for the ground to open and swallow her up. But she wasn't that lucky, and when she looked back up from the floor, he was still looking at her. She took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time about Naomi, you – you were right. I was hurt that you didn't mention it, and it felt like it did when Charlie – you know," She broke of abruptly; clearly uncomfortable at the way the conversation was headed.

"I should never have brought Charlie into it," Rob admitted, finally speaking and looking away from her guiltily. "It was uncalled for, and I wish I'd thought better of it. I know how much it hurts to lose a marriage; I was just – I suppose I was angry because you attacked my parenting skills," He gave her a rueful grin, leaning casually against the desk "Even though I'm sure they are questionable the way Aiden's behaved since coming here."

"While we're apportioning blame, I shouldn't have said that," Karen admitted softly, coming to lean against the table beside him. "I know firsthand how hard it can be to keep your family together sometimes, and you've done a better job with Aiden than I did with Jess and Harry when Charlie left."

"I'm sure that's not true," Rob answered sympathetically. Karen didn't reply; there was a faraway look in her eyes and it pained Rob to see the sadness that was written clearly across her face. "Friends?" Rob asked, reaching out and touching her arm lightly and trying to ignore the electricity that passed between them as they touched. He quickly retracted his hand, and offered her a hint of a smile.

"No," Karen simply shook her head, not missing the disappointed expression that crossed his face. She closed the distance between them in three paces. Her arms wrapped determinedly around his neck and she pulled him down towards her, reveling in the sensations created by his body pressing against hers. It was Rob who initiated the kiss, his lips crashing against hers and his hand came up to caress her cheek. "I don't think friends quite kiss like that," She whispered breathlessly when they broke apart, heart hammering madly and her forehead resting against his.

"Well in that case I think I'd be happy with more than friends, don't you Mrs Fisher?" Karen bit her lip uncertainly at his words, which he couldn't help being endeared by although he knew she was unsure. Sensing her reluctance Rob took her hands in his and tilted her head upwards. "Karen, I know you told me not to over think dinner, but I'd really like to do it again. I want to spend more time with you, I want to date you."

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at Rob's words, and she leaned up chastely pressing her lips to his, "I want that too," She whispered, shyly breaking his gaze. She couldn't recall ever wanting anything more.

Rob returned the kiss, not letting go of her hands, the pad of his thumb caressing the back of one of hers. "Will you go out with me tonight?" He asked, his voice deepening and sending delicious shivers down her spine.

"I'd love to," Another tender smile graced Karen's face, and it only widened when he placed a quick kiss on the corner of her lips, before trailing his mouth along her jaw. Rob deepened the kiss, his hands roaming her sides, and coming up to brush her chest through her clothing. A low moan slipped past her lips and Rob thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. His tongue slipped between her lips, and they battled for control, though Karen was perfectly willing to surrender to the way he was making her feel.

Caught up in their moment, Rob tugged her dress away from Karen's shoulders, his feather light touches danced across the newly exposed creamy flesh, and she felt herself backed against the table, pulling his body roughly against hers.

"Ahem," They broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway, and noticed that the door was wide open. The colour in Karen's cheeks faded, before she flushed a magnificent shade of purple. She looked down at the floor, only to be further humiliated by the realization that her dress had been pulled off her shoulders and she was exposing herself to Daniel Chalk, who stood there in a stunned silence, clutching the key to the room

"Daniel? What on earth possessed you to lock myself and Mr Scotcher in?" Karen said stonily, moving to stand behind Rob as she made herself look more presentable. The two men winced at her tone of voice, the anger in her disguising her embarrassment at being caught. Rob made a cut throat motion, which only the maths teacher noticed.

"Well Janeece-" He started hesitantly changing his mind, "But it's not her fault, I thought it was a good idea. It certainly stopped you arguing," The mathematics teacher's face turned scarlet as he instantly wished he could take back the words. Karen, in her shock forgot that she was annoyed, and promptly turned very much the same shade.

Rob openly smirked, at both his words and the expression on her face. He turned to Daniel, "Maybe next time Janeece has a good idea, you just run it past someone first," He told his friend with a quick wink, which didn't go unnoticed by Karen. "Now if I were you I'd take advantage of the fact that Karen's still speechless and just go-?"

Daniel nodded mutely, and quickly disappeared. Karen turned to Rob and gave him a gentle shove, "I could kill Janeece for interfering," She fumed, "As if we're not old enough to sort out our own problems." Rob snorted, which he hastily changed into a cough as she gave him a mock glare. He tried to placate her by giving her another kiss. "I suppose it could have been worse," Karen conceded, the corners of her lips turning up into an irreversible grin.

"I have to admit," Rob murmured huskily, placing a soft kiss on her neck before moving to whisper in her ear, "This was definitely one of her better ideas."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **

_**Thanks for all of your reviews for this fic so far guys. I really do appreciate them. Here's the next update and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Please continue to read and review.**_

_**Leanne xx**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Waterloo Road.**_

* * *

**Cooling Down**

**Part Three**

Karen drove home from work that night unable to wipe the smile off her face. She couldn't believe the days turn of events, anymore than she could stop thinking about their encounter that afternoon; Rob's lips on hers, his hands roaming her skin and gently coming up to cup her breasts. The fact that they'd spent so long arguing with each other combined with how long it'd been since any man paid her attention set her whole body aflame and she was relieved that she was sat down. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, being broken out of her daydream by the incandescent beeping of a car horn. Giving the driver behind her an apologetic gesture, she focused her attention back on the road.

Pulling up on her drive, Karen got out of the car and entered the house expecting it to be completely empty because Jess and Harry usually didn't come in until later. She was surprised when she walked into the kitchen to find them both sat around the table, Jess talking animatedly to her younger brother. "Am I missing something here or have I walked into the wrong house?" Karen asked, hiding a smile. She couldn't remember the last time she'd come home to the sound of laughter; it was certainly before Charlie had left them and that was nearly eight months ago now.

"Says she?" Jess commented pointedly, her eyes deliberately flicking to the clock on the microwave, "You're home early Mum."

Karen smiled, moving around the table to drop a kiss on each of her children's heads in turn. "There was nothing that needed doing, that can't wait until tomorrow."

Harry's eyebrows shot upwards as he exchanged a glance with his sister. Their mother was a workaholic; you could ask anyone who knew her, and they couldn't remember her ever being any other way. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with our mum?" He asked seriously.

"Very funny," Karen teased, a gentle chuckle emanating from the depths of her throat. Her children just stared at her because neither of them could recall the last time they'd heard her properly laugh. Conscious of them watching her, Karen turned away from and began to unbutton her coat. "Are the two of you okay to sort out your own tea tonight because I'm going out?" She asked.

Jess choked on the mouthful of coke she'd just taken and Harry just looked shocked at his mother's words. It seemed there was a first time for everything; Karen was both coming home from work early, and having a night out. "That's fine Mum," Her daughter answered finally, "I'm off out later anyway."

Karen glanced at her, unable to stop the faintest stirrings of anxiety at her words. She still struggled to fight the necessity to know where and who her children were with, even since Bex had returned. "Where are you going?" She asked in a would-be-casual voice.

Jess wasn't fooled at all, and smiled reaching out and touching her lightly on the arm; things had been much less tense between them over the last few months and she finally seemed able to appreciate how much her Mum had been forced to cope with over the last few years, often by herself. "Vicki and Ronan are having a little party at their place," She answered, "I'm not planning on staying long."

A relieved smile appeared on Karen's face, "That's fine love," She answered, "I'll give you some money and you can get something to eat before you go. What are you going to do tonight Harry?"

Her son shrugged, "I've got homework to finish and then I thought I'd ask you if Denzil could come round."

Karen smiled, feeling another weight lift off her shoulders. She knew if Denzil came over the boys would spend all evening holed up on the Xbox. "Of course he can, if you want you can order a pizza." She agreed checking the clock on the microwave. "I'm just going to go upstairs and get ready." Karen disappeared out of the room, not noticing the incredulous looks which passed between her youngest two children.

* * *

"Mum, I'm off now," Jess said, poking her head around the door to Karen's room. She couldn't help but to grin at the sight that met her eyes. Her mum was a neat freak usually and everything was always perfectly in order. Tonight however, half of the contents of her wardrobe seemed to be scattered across the bed and it looked like a small scale hurricane had torn through the room.

She turned around to look at Jess, who was wearing a strapless black dress and a pair of peep toe heels, "You look lovely darling," She told her, taking a minute to consider how grown up her daughter looked. "Before you go, help me out here!" Karen said, desperation creeping into her voice and she sighed, holding up two identical dresses, just different in colour. "Black or red?" She worn the black dress several times before but had bought the red one on a whim, never quite having the courage to wear it and it had remained in the wardrobe with the tags still on. Jess looked surprised at the choice but she readily indicated the red one. Karen looked at her daughter doubtfully to be met by an amused expression. Jess didn't speak, just walked over to the wardrobe and selected a cardigan and belt. "Thank love," Karen answered, running a hand through her hair and emitting a little shriek as she caught sight of the bedroom clock.

"So where are you going on this date of yours?" Jess enquired, perching on the edge of the bed.

Karen's cheeks flushed slightly because she found it odd to hear it referred to as a date, even though that was essentially what it was. "It's just dinner between two friends," She protested, unsure how much she wanted to reveal about what had transpired between her and Rob.

"Pretty close friendship if you ask me," Jess' eyes twinkled and her suspicions were confirmed when Karen flushed an even brighter shade of pink.

"But I didn't ask you," Her mum teased, feeling herself growing warmer. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" She finished swiftly, hoping Jess would take the hint.

Jess smirked at her diversion tactics and how obvious she made it, "It can wait because this is far more interesting," She bantered, humored by her discomfort. "So has he kissed you yet?"

Karen's mouth dropped open slightly at her direct line of questioning and she couldn't help but to feel that this was payback for all the times she'd interrogated her daughter about her boyfriends. "As a matter of fact he has," She answered, surprising them both with her honesty – not that her face wouldn't have given it away regardless of what she told Jess. "But I wouldn't read too much into it Jess, it might not go anywhere." The young girl eyed her mum sceptically, because they both knew at her age a kiss meant more than it did when they were teenagers. "I mean it," She reaffirmed, "Rob and I –" She stopped dead in the middle of her sentence, realising she'd just dropped herself in it completely.

The grin that spread across Jess' face could have lit up the room as she discovered the identity of her mum's date. And they'd already kissed! "Your 'just dinner' tonight is with Mr Scotcher?" She asked, her eyes widening slightly. Karen nodded; her face was by now the same shade of crimson as the dress she was planning on wearing, assuming she didn't die of embarrassment first of course. "But you can't stand him! At the start of term it was as if he completely rubbed you up the wrong way."

Karen stifled a laugh at her daughter's turn of phrase, though her cheeks still burned at the irony of it. "Well – uh – how can I put this?" She struggled to voice what she wanted to say, trying to force the inappropriate scenes that were playing out in her head to the back of her mind, "I suppose you could say that now he rubs me up exactly the right way." She finished, unable to prevent herself from saying what had first come into her head.

The room suddenly felt about ten degrees warmer and Karen's off the cuff comment lingered in the air between them. "Right well I'm just gonna –" Jess motioned towards the bedroom door, almost wishing she hadn't broached the discussion. There were some things she really didn't need to know, details of her mother's sex life being one of them.

Karen nodded, not able to refrain from smirking at the gobsmacked expression on Jess' face, "I need to get ready anyway," She answered unnecessarily. "I'll see you later love."

Jess hesitated in the doorway for a minute as she started getting changed, "Have a good night tonight Mum," She said finally, and Karen couldn't miss the wink that her daughter gave her, or the implication of what it meant. She disappeared out of the room, and Karen couldn't suppress the laughter that welled up inside her as she finished getting ready for her date.


End file.
